1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Background
Liquid Crystal Display (LCD) devices have rapidly gained an explosive market share of flat panel displays. Flat panel displays are display devices with a relatively thin screen size. Typical flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display.
A LCD is one of the most widely-used flat panel displays at the present time, and may include two display panels with field generating electrodes, such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the pixel electrode and the common electrode. The LCD generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer and determines a direction of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer by applying voltage to the field-generating electrodes and controls polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The LCD may include a display panel with display signal lines (e.g., a gate line and a data line) and a pixel including a switching element that is implemented using a thin film transistor (TFT). The TFT may be a three terminal element.
The TFT may function as a switching element that transmits or blocks a data signal transmitted through the data line to the pixel in response to a gate signal that is transmitted through the gate line.
As the area and resolution of display devices, such as a LCD, increases, a signal delay, may be generated such that sufficient data signals fail to be supplied to the pixels. As a result, display characteristics of the display device may deteriorate as the area and resolution of display devices increases. Examples of a signal delay include Resistive-Capacitive (RC) delays.
Although the structure of the display signal line may be changed to prevent signal delays, changes in the display signal line structure may also deteriorate characteristics of the TFT.
The above information disclosed in this BACKGROUND section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.